A need exists for a method to prepare surfaces of materials such as concrete and metals to remove contaminants and prevent degradation of both coatings and the underlying material through oxidation, or other chemical processes. The treatment of surfaces would have the added advantage of improved adhesion of barrier coatings. It would be greatly valuable to accomplish this goal while using components that are safe to use and environmentally friendly.
A further need exists for this method to be portable, easy to implement, and easy to transport while still being effective to improve reliability and life of the underlying material.
The present embodiments meet these needs.